xesteriafandomcom-20200213-history
Baranos
Baranos is a magic fortress and institute that is also referred to as The Untouchable City of Magic. Description Less of a city and more of a temple nestled high atop the Baran Mountains in the Narrow Sea of Zeltennia, Baranos is the international headquarters of the Arcanists' Guild, the location of the world's most expansive libraries detailing all known Xesteria's known history, and is also considered the most magical location in the world. The temple of Baranos is protected by a magical barrier cast long ago that few can penetrate due to its origins being that of Old Magick, a form of forgotten magic that few (if any) even understand in this day and age. The only way to enter Baranos itself is via invitation from a member of the Arcanists' Guild within. Baranos is such a reclusive and secretive place that it is considered a very humbling honour of the highest degree even for kingdom royalty to be invited. The population of Baranos is estimated to be no more than twenty, and it is said that the leaders of the Arcanists' Guild permit no more than three guests within the temple at any given time. Due to what the facility represents, many aspiring magicians dream of one day gaining entry to Baranos and studying there. Few, if any, ever succeed in realizing this dream. Inhabitants Baranos is home to several prominent magicians of note, both past and present. Current Saradin Archedes: Head of the Arcanists Guild and Grand Archmage of Baranos. Saradin is believed to be the most powerful living wizard in all of Xesteria. Moora Daltoran: A human sorceress who, as far as anyone is aware, has been alive for several centuries via means that only individual Grand Archmages of Baranos have been aware of. Moora is a senior arcanist herself, second only to Saradin Archedes. Azora Vrammyr: A druidic drow elven sorceress who was rescued from a mindflayer colony by explorers in 101 AP when she was but an infant. She was then raised on the surface of Xesteria by the Druidic Circle. Azora grew up to resent the ways of her own people, which was reflected in her ability to channel profoundly powerful divine energy. Today she is a senior arcanist in Baranos who is responsible for the principal learning of celestial and divine practices. Athtar Wyrwood: A high elven wizard who has resided in Baranos for over 150 years. It is Athtar who directly oversees the process of deciding who gets to join the ranks of the Baranosian Archmages. Former Craven Belmont: A human wizard from Artalia. He was once a senior arcanist within the Arcanists Guild, but was dismissed when he was considered too greedy and morally bankrupt to represent the organization any longer. Arcon Soth: A wizard from the kingdom of Kaspia. He was exiled from Baranos in 237 AP after it came to light that his necromantic practices, which Arcon had proclaimed were for the studying of bettering life, were in fact more devious and sinister than originally believed. Balgrax Vyrfang: A dragonborn arcane forgemaster who decided to leave Baranos to offer his services to the Defenders of the Dawn. He now resides in Winterstrand Castle. Kharloch the Eternal: A former Alexandrian wizard based out of Baranos who was exiled from the island sanctuary in 143 AP after it was discovered that he practiced dangerous necromancy and was a follower of Samedi. He is now believed to reside in the elusive location of Asphodel. Category:Location Category:Independent Places in Xesteria‎